


Lucky Draw

by qloyderen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qloyderen/pseuds/qloyderen
Summary: งานจับฉลากวันปีใหม่ในออฟฟิศบอสัดสกายวอคเกอร์





	Lucky Draw

**Author's Note:**

> ส่งฟอร์ซวีคลี่ค่าาา  
> หัวข้อเป็น ของขวัญชิ้นนึง  
> ขอเฉลยในเรื่องเด้อ

“วันนี้เราก็ทำงานกัน เป็นวันสุดท้ายแล้วเนอะ...” หัวหน้าออร์กานาพูดเสียงเรียบ ขณะประชุมเล็กๆ ในบริษัทขนาด (โคตร) ย่อม ที่มีสายรุ้งโง่ๆ ติดตามหน้าต่างตามมารยาทเพื่อต้อนรับคริสต์มาสที่ไม่ค่อยสำคัญ 

 

 

“พรุ่งนี้เจ๊งเหรอ?” ดาเมรอน PR คนกวนตีนขัดแบบแกล้งๆ 

 

 

“เดี๋ยวแม่ตีปากแตก” เลอาดุเข้าให้ 

 

 

พนักงานหัวเราะกันประปรายตามมารยาท ยกเว้นดาเมรอนที่ยังคงกวนโอ๊ยผ่านสีหน้าและเสียงลมหายใจ (กวนตีนยันรูขุมขน ไอ้เด็กนี่, เลอา) 

 

 

“เราจะจับฉลากสอยดาวกัน แล้วก็มีปาร์ตี้ส่งท้ายปีเล็กน้อย เพื่อขอบคุณที่ทุกคนตั้งใจทำงานนะจ๊ะ” โฮลโด รองหัวหน้าเจ้าของผมสีม่วงโคตรเด่นเสริม

 

 

ทุกคนต่างถอนหายใจอย่างเบื่อหน่าย ยกเว้น ฟินน์ ควบตำแหน่งคอนเท้น และพนักงานดีเด่น (สาขาประจบประแจง เลียแข้งเลียขา) ที่แสร้งดีใจออกนอกหน้า เพื่อหวังคะแนนพิศวาสในยอดโบนัสปลายปี แม้เขาจะไม่เคยได้โบนัสมากกว่าใครก็ตาม เพราะหัวหน้ารู้ดีว่าควรให้คะแนนตามความตั้งใจทำงานต่างหาก 

 

 

“โจทย์ของบริษัทเราก็คือ ...ซื้ออะไรก็ได้ ตามใจพวกเธอเลย”

 

 

“ไม่มีเพดานราคาเหรอครับ?” ฮักซ์ นักบัญชีสุดประหยัดยกมือถาม

 

 

“ไม่มีจ้ะ” 

 

 

“งี้ ...ก็ต้องมีคนซวยกว่าคนอื่นสิคะ ใครจับได้ของไอ้ฮักซ์คงร้องไห้อะ หมอนั่นงกชิบหาย” ฟาสม่า นักกราฟฟิกสาวติง 

 

 

“จริงด้วย ขนาดปีก่อนมีเพดานงบ ฮักซ์มันยังเป็นคนเดียวที่ซื้อมาราคาไม่ถึงเลย” เรย์ AE สาวสวยท้วงขึ้น เมื่อนึกถึงประสบการณ์ที่จับได้ว่าฮักซ์เอาช็อคโกแลตลดราคามาจับ 

 

 

“เอ่อ ..งั้น มีข้อจำกัด อะไรหน่อยไหมครับ?” เร็น โปรแกรมเมอร์ร่างยักษ์ท้วงบ้าง เผื่อมันจะเป็นทางออกที่ดีสำหรับทุกคน 

 

 

“เอาล่ะๆ งั้น ทุกคน ฟังๆ” เลอาสงบศึก ทุกคนเลิกพูดงุบงิบกระซิบใส่หูเพื่อนแล้วหันไปฟังหัวหน้า 

 

 

เลอาพูดต่อ “งั้นเอางี้มั้ย เรามาจับฉลากกันแบบ คิดซะว่า ...ใช้ใจซื้อ ซื้ออะไรก็ได้ที่คิดว่าอยากให้เพื่อนร่วมงาน เพื่อตอบแทน สิ่งสำคัญคือนึกถึงมิตรภาพดีๆ เรื่องราวดีๆ ในที่ทำงานไว้ก่อน อย่านึกถึงเรื่องที่พวกเธอขัดใจกัน เข้าใจมั้ย”

 

 

“โอ้โห ยากยิ่งกว่าคณิตศาสตร์มอปลายอีกอะ” โพบ่น  

 

 

“พวกเธอสนิทกันจะตายยยยยยย” โฮลโดเสริมจากเลอา ที่จริงทุกคนในบริษัทค่อนข้างสนิทกันมากถึงจะเกลียดกันในบางโปรเจ็ค แต่โดยรวมแล้วแทบจะใช้ชีวิตอยู่ร่วมกันได้ ...ในบางคนน่ะนะ 

 

 

ทุกคนต่างเออๆ ออๆ ไปแบบส่งเดช ก่อนจะแยกย้ายไปห้างกลางเก่ากลางเจ๊งแถวออฟฟิศเพื่อหาซื้อของขวัญตามอัตภาพ (ด้วยเงินเดือนที่ยังไม่ออกและเวลาที่ห้างใกล้ปิด) ฟินน์ โพ เรย์ ไปด้วยกันประสาชาวแก๊งค์แผนกพีอาร์ ในขณะที่ฝ่ายเทคนิคอย่างฮักซ์ เร็น ฟาสม่า กลับแยกย้ายกันไป เพราะฮักซ์รักสันโดษเกินไป เร็นก็ติสต์เกินไป ฟาสม่าก็ร่าเริงเกินไป (สำหรับสองคนแรก) จึงไปเดินหาของขวัญประสาหนุ่มโสดหน้าโหดเหมือนจะไปต่อยกะใคร (ในขณะที่ฟาสม่าไปเดินกับหนุ่ม) 

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

วันต่อมา

 

 

ของขวัญหลากขนาดวางบนโต๊ะที่ลากมาตั้งกลางออฟฟิศ มีต้นคริสต์มาสสุดโง่ที่ใช้ติดต่อกันมาตั้งแต่ออฟฟิศเพิ่งเปิดใหม่ๆ แล้วเก็บไว้ในห้องเก็บไม้กวาด สายรุ้งง่อยๆ หลุดแหล่ไม่หลุดแหล่ พร้อมด้วยของกินนิดหน่อยกับเครื่องดื่มแอลกอฮอล์ราคาถูก 

 

 

พิธีเปิดแบบไม่เป็นพิธี กล่าวโดยหัวหน้าเลอา และรองหัวหน้าโฮลโด ที่แบกของขวัญมาจำนวนมากเพื่อเซอร์ไพรส์พนักงานคนยากทั้งหลายที่ดีใจจนหูตาลุกวาว พร้อมด้วยเครื่องดื่มแอลกอฮอล์ราคาแพงระยับหนึ่งขวดที่แอบอยู่ในกล่อง 

 

 

ทุกคนดื่มคนละนิดละหน่อยตามมารยาทเพราะไม่มีใครอยากเมาแต่หัววัน และไม่มีใครอยากเมาก่อนฟาสม่า พนักงานคอแข็งที่สุดแห่งบริษัทสกายวอล์คเกอร์ที่ได้รับโล่ดื่มดีเด่นมาสามปีซ้อน 

 

 

“เอาล่ะ ...จับของขวัญเลยมั้ย?” รองหัวหน้าถามตอนทุกคนยังไม่โหวกเหวกมาก

 

 

“เลย ...ก็ได้ครับ” ฟินน์ตอบ ทุกคนกระอักกระอ่วนนิดหน่อยเพราะการจับฉลากครั้งนี้เสี่ยงเหลือเกิน เสี่ยงทั้งของตัวเองที่ซื้อสุ่มๆ มาแบบไม่มีโจทย์ ไม่มีเพดานราคา เสี่ยงทั้งของคนอื่นที่จะราคาต่างจากของตัวเองมากเกินไป 

 

 

ลำดับการจับฉลากเป็นไปตามที่เคย เริ่มจากหัวหน้าคนแรก ถ้าหัวหน้าจับได้พนักงานคนไหน จะต้องให้ของกับพนักงานคนนั้น แล้วพนักงานคนนั้น ก็ต้องจับฉลากขึ้นมา เพื่อมอบของตัวเองให้พนักงานคนถัดไป 

 

 

“ฉันจับได้... เรย์!” 

 

 

“เย่สสสสส!” เรย์เผลอดีใจเสียงดัง หลังจากเคยได้ของจากฮักซ์เมื่อปีแรกที่เข้าทำงาน ถือว่าเป็นนิมิตหมายที่โคตรแย่ แต่ของขวัญจากหัวหน้าเลอา ถือเป็นสิ่งตรงกันข้าม 

 

 

เรย์กึ่งเดินกึ่งกระโดดมารับของ พร้อมถ่ายภาพโดยฝีมือฟินน์ ของขวัญกล่องเล็กจิ๊ดริ๊ดถูกเลือกมาให้เรย์ เลอาเตรียมของมาหลายชิ้นเสมอ โดยเฉพาะแยกผู้ชาย ผู้หญิง เพราะเลอาใส่ใจมาก โดยเฉพาะลูกสาวทุกคน 

 

 

เรย์สุ่มหยิบฉลากใบต่อไป (ในขณะที่ฟินน์ยังคงยืนถ่ายภาพ - สงสัยจะถ่ายวิดีโอ) ปรากฎชื่อฟาสม่าคนคุ้นเคย ทำให้เธอถอนหายใจอย่างโล่งอก 

 

 

ฟาสม่าวิ่งมารับของขวัญกล่องขนาดกลางๆ ก่อนจะจับฉลากต่อ ฟินน์ถ่ายรูปต่ออีกซักพักก่อนจะเลิกถ่ายแล้วไปรับของจากฟาสม่า พร้อมจับฉลากต่อได้เร็น ยื่นของขวัญให้เร็นแล้วกลับไปยืนรวมกับคนอื่นเหมือนเดิม

 

 

“อ้าว ...ไม่ถ่ายรูปแล้วเหรอ?” 

 

 

“อ้าว ...ต้องถ่ายมึงด้วยเหรอ?” 

 

 

“สึด”

 

 

เลอาสะกิดคอนเท้นไดเร็คเตอร์คนดีดดึ๋งดั๋งให้ไปถ่ายรูปต่อ อย่าทำให้เร็นอารมณ์เสีย เพราะมิฉะนั้นอาจได้อารมณ์เสียกันทั้งบริษัทด้วยบรรยากาศสุดตึง

 

 

เร็นพยายามพักใหญ่ในการฉลากในกระป๋อง มือของเขาใหญ่เกินกระป๋องทำให้เรื่องราวมันยุ่งยาก พอจับได้มือก็ติดในกระป๋องอีกรอบ ไม่มีใครกล้าหัวเราะเยาะเสียงดังเพราะกลัวเร็นหงุดหงิดกะทันหัน (แม้เร็นจะไม่หงุดหงิด ทุกคนก็จะกลัวไว้ล่วงหน้า) เพื่อนร่วมงานต่างก้มหน้าก้มตาไม่มองหน้ากันด้วยความระทึกใจ 

 

 

“ฮักซ์...”

 

 

โปรแกรมเมอร์หนุ่มพูดเบาๆ เหมือนคนกระซิบกับกระดาษ ฮักซ์พยุงร่างผอมซีดไปรับรางวัลกล่องจิ๋วจากเร็น ก่อนจะจับฉลากต่อ เหลือเพียงเลอา โฮลโด และโพ ที่ยังคงไม่ถูกจับขึ้นมา เลอากับโฮลโดน่ะไม่ลุ้นเท่าไหร่ แต่โพยืนจิกมือจนเจ็บไปหมดเพราะกลัวใจฮักซ์จะงกจนต้องร้องไห้

 

 

ต้องร้องไห้เลยนะ....

ตรูอุตส่าห์เอาของอย่างดีมาจับ !!

 

 

“โพ มึง” ฮักซ์อ่านเสียงเรียบ โพเผลอร้องเฮ้ย! ออกมาลั่น จนทุกคนพากันหัวเราะ ฮักซ์ถอนหายใจนิดหน่อยก่อนจะยื่นกล่องขนาดกลางค่อนข้างหนักให้โพ

 

 

“โอ้โห ...มึง ...กูกลัวใจมึงจังเลยอะ” 

 

 

“กลัวทำไมวะ?”

 

 

ฮักซ์ทำเป็นทองไม่รู้ร้อน ที่จริงเขารู้ตัวดีว่าไม่มีใครอยากได้ของจากเขาเลย แต่พูดมากไปก็เท่านั้นแหละ โจทย์รอบนี้น่ะดีอยู่แล้ว เขาไม่ผิดซักหน่อย ถ้าคิดตามหลักตรรกศาสตร์นะ (?) 

 

 

โพจับฉลากได้โฮลโด และโฮลโดมอบของรางวัลให้เลอา ทุกคนจึงมีกล่องของขวัญในมือเรียบร้อย สรุปว่า เลอาให้เรย์ เรย์ให้ฟาสม่า ฟาสม่าให้ฟินน์ ฟินน์ให้เร็น เร็นให้ฮักซ์ ฮักซ์ให้โพ โพให้โฮลโด และโฮลโดให้เลอา ทุกคนมีของขวัญในมือและกำลังจะแกะพร้อมๆ กัน 

 

 

“มีใครอยากสารภาพอะไรไหม?” ฟินน์พูดติดตลก 

 

 

“เราตั้งใจซื้อให้ผู้หญิง” เรย์ยิ้มๆ ให้ฟาสม่า กราฟฟิคสาวเขย่ากล่องเบาๆ เพื่อเดาว่ามันคืออะไรแต่เดาไม่ออก 

 

 

“ขอโทษนะครับคุณ ...รองหัวหน้า ผม...” โพหัวเราะแห้ง โฮลโดเขย่ากล่องก่อนมองค้อนไปทางโพ 

 

 

“กูขอโทษมึงด้วยเร็น” 

 

 

“ไม่เป็นไร” เร็นตอบเสียงเรียบ แต่ฟินน์คิดในใจว่ามันอาจจะเอาไปปาใส่ผนังบ้านก็ได้ตอนกลับ 

 

 

ทุกคนแกะของขวัญพร้อมกัน เสียงฉีกกระดาษห่อแคว่กควั่กเคล้ากับเสียงฮือฮาของแต่ละคน เนื่องจากเซอร์ไพรส์กับของในกล่อง 

 

 

เรย์ได้ลิปสติกราคาค่อนข้างแพงที่กำลังเป็นที่นิยมในทวิตเตอร์ ฟาสม่าได้กระจกแต่งหน้า ฟินน์ได้ชุดของเล่นสตาร์วอร์ หนังที่เพิ่งเข้าฉายไม่นาน ส่วนเร็นได้ชุดสังฆทานสีเหลืองสดใสในถังใบโต...

 

 

สังฆทาน?

 

 

“กูจะเอาไปทำอะไรวะฟินน์”

 

 

“เผื่อบวช”

 

 

“กูคนคริสต์ ไอ้ชิบหาย” 

 

 

เร็นหยิบชุดธูปเทียนพร้อมจีวรสีส้มสดมาเพ่งมองว่าพอจะทำประโยชน์อะไรให้กับชีวิตได้บ้าง แต่ยังดีที่มีแปรงสีฟัน ยาสีฟัน สบู่ ข้าวของเครื่องใช้ที่ดูเหมือนจะใช้ได้จริงๆ อยู่บ้าง อย่างน้อยก็เอาถังสีเหลืองไปซักผ้าได้ ...

 

 

“ขอโทษแล้วนาาา” ฟินน์หยอกเย้าอย่างอารมณ์ดี (เพราะชุดของเล่นสตาร์วอร์) เร็นถอนใจเบาๆ 

 

 

โพร้อง เฮ้ย! เสียงดังอีกรอบเมื่อพบว่าของในกล่องเป็นแว่น VR คุณภาพดีระดับนึง และเป็นของที่หนุ่มๆ ในออฟฟิศต่างบ่นอยากได้อยู่ตลอดเวลา ฮักซ์ยิ้มมุมปากเมื่อเห็นปฏิกิริยาของ PR หนุ่มที่ตาลุกวาวไปกับของในกล่องใบนั้น 

 

 

โฮลโดหัวเราะลั่นเมื่อพบว่าตัวเองได้ชุดพลั่วขุดดินสำหรับเด็กอนุบาล โชคดีที่เธอมีเด็กน้อยอยู่ที่บ้านทำให้ของขวัญชิ้นนี้ยังมีประโยชน์ และชัดเจนว่าโพตั้งใจซื้อมากวนเพื่อนๆ ในบริษัท เลอาได้หมวกชิวอี้คนยาวรุงรัง โฮลโดคงคิดว่าเด็กๆ จะได้ไป แต่เลอาไม่ได้ใส่ใจกับความขี้เล่นของหมวกใบนี้ เธอก็อยากจะใส่มันอยู่ดี 

 

 

“เอาล่ะ ...ทุกคนเห็นมั้ยว่า ถึงบางชิ้นมันจะ...”

 

 

เลอามองไปทางชุดสังฆทานแล้วหยุดแบบ pause 

 

 

“กวนตีน” เร็นมองไปทางฟินน์ พูดอุบอิบในลำคอ 

 

 

“แต่ฉันรู้สึกว่า ทุกคนซื้อของขวัญมาในงบใกล้เคียงกันเลย บางคนสูงกว่าที่คิดว่าด้วยซ้ำนะ” เลอาพูดต่อ 

 

 

“รู้สึกว่า พวกเราเป็นทีมเดียวกันมากๆ เลยนะ!” โฮลโดปรบมือ ทุกคนปรบมือตาม แม้บางชิ้นจะกวนมาก แต่ทุกคนก็ซื้อมาในราคาที่สูงกว่าเพดานปีก่อนเท่าตัว แถมบางชิ้นแพงกว่านั้น เช่น ของฮักซ์

 

 

“ว่าแต่ฮักซ์ ...นายได้อะไรน่ะ?” เรย์ถาม 

 

 

ฮักซ์อมยิ้ม ยัดกล่องจิ๋วใส่กระเป๋า ไม่ตอบคำถามของเพื่อนร่วมงาน เพียงแต่หน้าขึ้นสีเล็กน้อยด้วยสาเหตุที่เขาคนเดียวที่รู้ 

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

ปาร์ตี้ส่งท้ายปีจบลงด้วยดี ต่างคนต่างรับซองโบนัสแล้วแยกย้ายกลับบ้าน เหลือฮักซ์กับเร็นที่จับฉลากได้ไม้ยาว ทำความสะอาดออฟฟิศส่งท้ายปี 

 

 

บรรยากาศออกเงียบๆ จนเหมือนจะตึง แต่ต่างคนต่างพอใจในความเงียบมากกว่า เพราะบางครั้งพวกเขาคุยกัน ก็เหมือนหมากับแมว ความเห็นขัดกันง่ายกว่าคนทั่วไป อาจเพราะสนิทกันมาก่อน ตั้งแต่สมัยยังเป็นเด็กนักเรียน

 

 

ฮักซ์สอบติดคณะบัญชี เร็นสอบติดวิศวะคอม ในตอนแรกทั้งคู่ตั้งใจจะเป็นหมอด้วยกัน แต่ต่างคนต่างแอบไปสอบคณะอื่น และแยกย้ายกันไปเรียนในสาขาที่ต่างกันอย่างเงียบๆ รู้อีกทีวันมอบตัว ต่างคนต่างทิ้งกันและกัน ทิ้งความฝัน ทำให้ต่างคนต่างรู้สึกแย่กับทั้งตัวเองและเพื่อน แต่เมื่อมันผ่านมาแล้ว พวกเขาก็ยังคงโคจรมาเจอกันบ่อยๆ และความคิดเห็นไม่ตรงกันเหมือนเดิม

 

 

“นี่...”

 

 

“ฮึ?”

 

 

“กลับกะเราได้นะ สังฆทานถังเบ้อเร่อ หิ้วขึ้นรถเมล์คนจะคิดว่าเพี้ยนๆ”

 

 

“เออ...”

 

 

ต่างคนต่างเก็บกวาดในมุมตัวเอง พวกเขาไม่อยู่ใกล้กันเกินหนึ่งเมตรมานาน เพราะอะไรไม่รู้ แต่เป็นกฎหมู่ที่ตั้งด้วยความเงียบร่วมกัน แม้กระทั่งโต๊ะทำงานยังไม่วางให้ติดกัน 

 

 

“ที่เราซื้อให้ ถูกรึเปล่า?” เร็นถาม

 

 

“เออ ...ถูก” ฮักซ์ตอบตามคำถาม เขาหันหลังให้เพื่อน ในขณะที่ยิ้มจนแก้มจะแตก 

 

 

“ที่จริงนายก็ไม่ได้งกหนิ”

 

 

“งกดิ งกจริงๆ รู้จักกันมาทั้งชีวิต ลืมรึไง?” 

 

 

“ก็นายซื้อแว่น VR มา”

 

 

“เพราะนายเคยอยากได้" 

 

 

คราวนี้เป็นเร็นที่ยิ้มบ้าง ...แม้เขาจะไม่ใช่คนได้ของขวัญของฮักซ์ แต่เขาตั้งใจไว้แล้วว่าถ้าโชคดีได้ออกก่อนฮักซ์ จะโกงการจับฉลากด้วยการแกล้งทำเป็นมือติดกระป๋อง แล้วแอบก้มอ่านฉลาก (ซึ่งเร็นตุ๊มต่อมในใจทั้งคืนว่าปีนี้จะเป็นกระป๋องใบเดิมรึเปล่า แล้วมันก็เป็นกระป๋องใบเดิมจริงๆ) 

 

 

ในกล่องใบจิ๋วที่ฮักซ์ได้ไป เป็นน้ำหอมที่ฮักซ์ชอบไปยืนเล็งที่ห้างแต่ไม่ซื้อสักที เพราะเขางก ทุกคนในบริษัทพูดถูกเผง และเขาก็ยอมรับว่าตัวเองงก เขาก็เลยไม่ซื้อน้ำหอมขวดนั้น แต่เอาเงินเก็บไปซื้อแว่น VR แทน 

 

 

เพราะเร็นอยากได้ แต่ช่วยไม่ได้ เร็นดันออกก่อนเขา 

ถึงคนอื่นได้ก็ไม่เป็นไรหรอก ฮักซ์ตั้งใจซื้อให้ทุกคนนั่นแหละ 

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

ฮักซ์ขับรถญี่ปุ่นคันเก่าของที่บ้านไปส่งเร็นถึงใต้อพาร์ตเม้นเพราะไม่อยากให้เพื่อนหอบกระป๋องสังฆทานเดินไปเดินมา เสียงเครื่องยนต์รถบุโรทั่นดังกึงกังตลอดเวลา แต่มันก็ไม่ทำให้เร็นยอมแพ้ที่จะพูดออกไป

 

 

“ปีนี้ ...เค้าดาวน์ที่ไหนหรอ?”

 

 

“บนเตียง เหมือนเดิม”

 

 

“เหมือนกัน” เร็นพูดยิ้มๆ แต่เป็นยิ้มแห้งๆ 

 

 

“งั้น...”

 

 

“เจอกันวันที่ 3” 

 

 

“เอางั้นหรอ?” 

 

 

“ฉันรู้ว่านายชอบผ้าห่มอุ่นๆ ที่บ้านมากกว่าคนเบียดเสียดในเมือง” เร็นยิ้ม รอยยิ้มรู้ดีนั่นทำให้ฮักซ์หมั่นไส้ได้ตั้งแต่เด็กจนโต 

 

 

“โอเค... เจอกันวันที่ 3” ฮักซ์บอกลา

 

 

เร็นโบกมือหยอยๆ ก่อนเหวี่ยงประตูรถปิดแล้วหอบถังสังฆทานวิ่งขึ้นห้อง ต่างคนต่างฝากรอยยิ้มไว้บนหน้าอีกฝ่ายอย่างเสียไม่ได้ 

 

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

 

e n d 

 

**Author's Note:**

> โจทย์คืออารายเอ่ยยย  
> คำตอบ เครื่องสังฆทานนั่นเองงงง  
> ถุ๊ยยยยยยย  
> โจทย์คือ น้ำหอมจร้าาาาา
> 
> ขอบคุณที่อ่านจนถึงตงนี้เน่อออ รักกกก


End file.
